Tying Up Loose Ends to Find Yourself in Knots
by queen.of.hearts.4220
Summary: Zoey and James adapt to the life of parenthood while facing the struggles of high school. This is a sequel to, "If Only I Could Turn Back Time".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the sequel to "If Only I Could Turn Back Time". Enjoy and please review if you want me to continue this story. **

* * *

It had been three days since Zoey had been in the hospital and she and James were ready to bring their daughter home.

"Thanks for sticking around, Lola." Zoey embraced Lola while they stood in Zoey's hospital room.  
"No problem." Lola hugged her tightly.  
"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you." Zoey said.  
"Yeah?" Lola asked.  
"You have helped me through all of this more than anyone, and well, how do you feel about being Krista's godmother?" Zoey smiled.  
"Seriously? Oh my gosh, yes!" Lola cheered.

The two hugged again but were interrupted by James walking in, holding Krista, who was swaddled up in a pink blanket.

"There's my baby girl!" Zoey exclaimed.  
"Are you ready to head out? They're discharging both of you." James asked and Zoey nodded.  
"Do you mind if I hold her before I leave?" Lola asked.  
"Of course not." James laid Krista in Lola's arms.  
"Hi baby. Hi…" Lola said in a baby voice. She handed Krista to James and hugged Zoey. "Okay, well I have to go or else I'll miss my flight. Ugh I'm not one to cry but I'm going to miss you. Take good care of my goddaughter, Zoey Brooks."

Zoey and Lola hugged and cried, but recollected themselves, knowing that Lola had to leave.

"Skype me, so that I can see that beautiful baby while I'm gone." Lola smiled and Zoey nodded.

Lola wiped her tears, gave James a pat on the shoulder and kissed Krista's forehead before walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

Dustin was very excited to have a niece, and Zoey's parents were proud to be grandparents. They even decorated the house for the baby's arrival. As soon as they got home, Zoey's family took turns holding her and admiring her, which left Zoey and James a moment to themselves in Zoey's room.

* * *

"James, we really need to start talking about where were headed. I know that we haven't really discussed any serious plans yet, but now it's time to talk about what were going to do." Zoey sat next to James on her bed.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like our future! Where are we going to live? What job are you going to get to support this family? Our wedding…" Zoey trailed off and smiled at the thought.

James paused, thinking about his answer. "I guess when I'm at PCA I can get a job on campus but that's not going to be enough money-"

"When you're at PCA? What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"Well yeah, school starts up in a few weeks-"

"When did you decide that you were going to go back to PCA? Don't you think this is something that we could have decided on together?" Zoey asked.

"I knew that you would be totally against it." James answered.

"And you were right about that!" Zoey replied.

"I just thought it would be best if I would stay in school and you would be at home with the baby until I graduated. I mean I have to finish school! I love you but I can't put my life on hold. And you have your parents here to help-" James answered.

"Do you even realize what you're asking me to do- to sacrifice?" Zoey started to raise her voice. "So you don't have to put your life on hold, but I do? I love Krista and I will do anything for her, even if that means finishing high school online so that I can be with her-" Zoey broke down and started to cry. "I just need you to be here, James. I love you so much-"

"And I love _you_ so much." James inched towards her and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"So you're really set on going." Zoey sniffled and laid her head against his chest as he held her in his arms.

"Zoey Brooks, one day I will marry you, and we will start our lives together. But until then, were just going to have to make it work." James kissed the top of her head and they remained in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter! Review your thoughts and let me know if you want me to continue this story. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I don't have much time for writing currently but I'm going to try a lot harder to post new chapters more frequently. Thank you so much for the support that I've gotten already, and again for your patience. I really do appreciate your support and it brightens up my day! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Crying and coughing came through the baby monitor that was on Zoey's nightstand. She groaned in response and reluctantly got out of bed, making her way into Krista's room.

Zoey walked up to the baby crib and gently pulled Krista out. "Shh, It's okay honey. Are you still feeling icky?"

Zoey kissed Krista's forehead and took her temperature. She looked down intently at her beautiful baby girl, just four months old.

"You think it's funny to wake mommy up in the middle of the night, don't you?" Zoey said sarcastically. "Being a mom isn't always easy... but it's always worth it. I just wish that daddy were here to help. I know that he misses you like crazy, and I know that I miss him," Zoey looked down at her engagement ring, "But were going to be a family soon. I promise."

* * *

"Say hi to daddy!" Zoey exclaimed, tilting the webcam on her laptop downward to put Krista in view.  
"Hi Krista!" James said in a baby voice, "I swear Zo, she is the most beautiful baby ever. Look at those blue eyes!"  
"I know, and she's got that full head of blonde hair already! Isn't that right Krissy?" Zoey smiled and Krista gurgled in return. "So how is PCA?"  
"It's great, but I just wish that there was a way for you to be here too. I miss you two so much." James frowned.  
"I wish that I could be there too." Zoey sighed. "But were just going to have to make this work."  
"Thank you for being so great, Zoe." James smiled. "But I'm coming down to visit as soon as school gets out for winter break!"  
"I can't wait" Zoey smiled.  
"Well I have class in 10 minutes so I have to go, but ill call you later. Bye Zoe, and bye Krista! Love you!" James blew a kiss at the screen.  
"Bye James, love you!" Zoey waved Krista's hand for her. "Say _bye daddy_!"

She felt sad once she shut her laptop. It had been four months since James had gone back to school, and Zoey felt a mix of emotions about James leaving. She was mostly angry at the fact that he left, but that anger was no where in comparison as to how badly she wanted to be with James. She wanted Krista to have two parents that were together, and she was willing to do anything to make that a reality.

* * *

The whole house was decorated for Christmas; the tree was lit, garland was wrapped around the stair railing, and stockings were hung above the fireplace. James was driving down from PCA to visit since he was on winter break. Zoey was looking forward to seeing James for the first time since he left for PCA, a few weeks after Krista was born. Dustin was watching TV and advising Krista who was playing in her bouncer, and Zoey was in the kitchen cooking up a feast.

Zoey continued to stir the gravy that was on the stove while watching the TV.

The news caster on the TV was standing in front of yellow caution tape that was blocking off a car wreck. "Good evening. Tonight there was a car accident at the corner of Sylvan Avenue and McHenry Avenue. A young man identified as James Garrett,-"

Zoey's heart stopped and her stomach started to turn in knots. _Did she say James Garrett? That can't be MY James... _Zoey thought to herself in disbelief, gluing her eyes to the TV screen.

The young man slammed into a tree with his black pickup truck. Fire fighters had to use the jaws of life to free the victim from the wreckage, where he was then transported to John C Lincoln hospital. There is no report about the victims injuries but he is expected to survive. Investigators are unsure of the cause of the accident, but more details will be released later tonight."

Dustin looked at Zoey who was in shock, both unsure of what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Make sure to either follow this story or check back in order to find out what happens next! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Review your thoughts! And thank you SO much for your continued support! :)**


End file.
